Late Nights
by MiMiReiDoMi
Summary: When Ritsuka looses his ears, Everything falls apart as people start to avoid him. His only confort? Soubi. What will Ritsuka do when Soubi gets hurt? Please read. YAOI WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Loveless story so thanks for reading!! XD**

XXXX

Ritsuka stared out the window searching for a familiar figure. He sighed when his clock turned twelve mid-night. He stood up and decided to go to bed. His mother had been moved to a hospital when his teachers had found out he had been abused. Ritsuka didn't mind since he had Soubi to look after him. Tonight though Soubi had not showed p and Ritsuka had given up on waiting for him. Ritsuka took of his clothes and changed into pajamas. He got into bed and in minutes, he was asleep.

XXXX

Soubi jumped onto the balcony and opened the window. Tsk tsk he thought. He needed to talk to Ritsuka about keeping the window unlocked. He walked in and stared at the figure on the bed. Soubi smiled and sat down gently on the edge of the bed. He reached out and ran hid fingers through Ritsuka's soft hair. Ritsuka shifted and Soubi stopped.

XXXX

Ritsuka stirred as he felt fingers run through his hair. He moved and he felt them stop. He blinked his pure black eyes. Soubi's pale face came into view and Ritsuka smiled.

"Soubi, you came." Soubi smiled down at Ritsuka. He leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier Ritsuka." Ritsuka smiled at him and sat up. He hugged Soubi around the waist.

"It's alright Soubi." Ritsuka leaned back and kissed Soubi on the lips. This surprised Soubi since Ritsuka always seemed to push him away. Soubi pulled away and hugged Ritsuka tightly.

"Ritsuka?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" Ritsuka nodded and snuggled into Soubi's touch.

"I love you. Do you love me?" Ritsuka looked up into Soubi's eyes and nodded.

"I love you Soubi." Soubi sighed and hugged Ritsuka tighter.

"Soubi?" Soubi looked into Ritsuka's eyes.

"Yes?" Ritsuka blushed and looked down into his hands.

"Will you claim me?" Soubi looked at Ritsuka's red face.

"Are you sure?" Ritsuka nodded and kissed Soubi on the lips again. Soubi laid Ritsuka down on the bed without breaking the kiss. Ritsuka moaned as Soubi kissed down his collarbone. Soubi removed Ritsuka's pajamas and smiled. Ritsuka blushed and unbuttoned Soubi's work shirt. He slid off his pants.

As both lay naked staring at each other, Soubi moved his hands up and tentatively touched Ritsuka's face. Ritsuka took Soubi's fingers and licked them. Soubi moaned as Ritsuka sucked on his fingers. He moved his hand down Ritsuka's shaft length as he jerked his hips up. Soubi moved Ritsuka's legs apart.

"Ritsuka." Ritsuka looked up at Soubi who had stopped.

"Please. Please tell me if I hurt you. Okay?" Ritsuka nodded and twisted as Soubi inserted a finger into his opening. Soubi pushed in and out several times before inserting another finger. Ritsuka jerked in pain and bit down on his lip. Trying hard not to scream. Soubi inserted another finger and Ritsuka gave in. He yelled out Soubi's name as tears leaked into his eyes. Soubi stopped. He pulled Ritsuka up and into a hug.

"I'm so s-sorry Ritsuka. I'll stop." Soubi trembled as realization hit him and how he had hurt Ritsuka. Ritsuka pulled away and shook his head.

"Soubi. Please, I want you. I want you to claim me." Seeine Soubi hesitate, Ritsuka frowned.

"Soubi, that's an order." Soubi nodded and slowly ran his hand down Ritsuka's length. Ritsuka jerked up and grinnded his teeth as Soubi slowly entered him woth his own. Ritsuka nearly screamed out as Soubi hit a sensative spot. Soubi stopped and let Ritsuka adjust to the feeling.

"Stop teasing me." Soubi blinked and smiled. He started to thrust in and out as Ritsuka moaned in pleasure. Ritsuka clutched at Soubi's shoulders his nails digging into his skin as Soubi moved. When both reached their climax, Ritsuka screamed and broke away as he came. Soubi groaned and sighed as he came inside Ritsuka. He let him go and laid down next to him.

"Ritsuka?"

"Mmm?" He cuddled agains't Soubi's chest as his ears disappeared.

"I love you." Ritsuka looked into Soubi's eyes and smiled.

I love you too."

XXXX

**Thank you for reading. It's not the end, I am going to update soon. Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that many people don't have many chapters on this but I want to make it more interesting so it's a little longer than normal. **

XXXX

Ritsuka woke up as light shined into the room. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep but he did remember what had happened. He sat up and felt for his kitty ears that he had since he was born. They weren't their. Ritsuka looked around and jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Soubi walked in and over to Ritsuka who was still not dressed and half covered in blankets. He kissed him on the lips and Ritsuka smiled. He got dressed quickly and was about to leave when Soubi stopped him. Ritsuka turned and Soubi sighed.

"Have a good day." Ritsuka smiled.

"Come with me. Take me to school." Soubi looked at Ritsuka and smiled.

"Alright." They walked to school together and when Ritsuka entered the class, it grew silent.

"Ritsuka!" The teacher exclaimed.

"What happened to your ears?" Ritsuka felt around for them. Oh no. He thought. He had forgotten that this might be a problem.

"I-I got into trouble with s-some strangers." He tried to make it seem like it was an accident. Everyone in the room shifted and Ritsuka sighed when the teacher nodded and made him sit down. Throughout the whole class, no one spoke as Ritsuka listened to the teacher's lecture. When lunch time came, Ritsuka found everyone had disperced and no one was sitting near him. Ritsuka sighed. He knew that loosing his ears would have been a bad thing. He wrapped up his lunch and went outside. He sat down under a tree and soon he had fallen asleep. He didn't hear the bell ring and soon school was let out. When Ritsuka woke up, he realized it was dark and started to rush home. When he was almost home, a figure stepped out and pushed him agains't a wall. Ritsuka gasped out in pain as his spine hit the wall. He stared up into dark silver eyes and was suddenly in a trance. Ritsuka started to walk away with the stranger hand in hand. When they reached the gate to Ritsuka's house to leave, He felt his hand being ripped out of the strangers as a he was pulled back. Ritsuka looked up and saw Soubi glaring at the stranger.

"Soubi." Soubi stared as the stranger ran away frightened by his glare. Soubi looked down and saw Ritsuka still under the strangers spell.

"Soubi, let me go. I have to go with him." Soubi shook his head furiously and pulled Ritsuka inside the house. When they reached his room, Soubi pushed Ritsuka onto the bed. Ritsuka struggled against his hold but made no progress.

"Ritsuka! Stop moving." Ritsuka suddenly shivered and looked up into Soubi's eyes.

"Soubi? How did i get here? I remember someone shoving me then it going all dark." Soubi sighed loudly with relief. He leaned over and kissed Ritsuka tenderly on the lips.

"Ritsuka, we are going to move tomarrow." Ritsuka sat up and looked at Soubi.

"What!? Why?" Soubi looked at Ritsuka and sighed quietly.

"I've found you're brother."

**Okay, I know that in the story his brother like died or somethign but I'm twisting it a bit. Please R&R Thx. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I haven't written in a long time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, though i wish i did. Lol**

XXXX

Ritsuka jolted from the bumpy ride they were taking across the countryside. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. when they had gotten on the train, people had stared at him because of how young he was. He looked around for Soubi and realized he had gone. Ritsuka huddled into a small ball and leaned against his seat. At that moment, some men opened the door to their comparment and looked in.

"Hello little one, how in the world did your ears disappear? Someone as small as you can't be in love?" Ritsuka looked away the man entered the compartment and sat down next to Ritsuka.

"My aren't we the shy one. don't worry, i won't bite." He leaned over and gripping Ritsuka's chin tightly, kissed him roughly. Ritsuka tried to jerk away but the man didn't let him go. The man started to move his hands into Ritsuka's jeans when hands pulled him away. Ritsuka looked up to see Soubi holding down the mans collar.

"Leave him alone and get out before i hurt you." The man nodded quickly and left with his friends. Ritsuka was shivering violently as Soubi turned back around. He sat down in the empty seat and held out his arms. Ritsuka launched himself into Soubi's lap and started to cry. Soubi tried to calm him down but it didn't work. Slowly, Ritsuka drifted off to sleep. Soubi glanced out the window and sighed. THis was going to be a hard year.

XXXX

Ritsuka rubbed his eyes as Soubi got some food from the store. He was tired since he had only slept for 2 hours. He looked around the street and sighed. When would he get to sleep again? He rubbed his eyes and looked up. A figure caught his eyes and he froze in place. Suddenly he darted after the figure without a thought. Rushing around, he looked for the person he had seen. His head darted left and right in a fevered search. Then Ritsuka spotted him. He ran over and hugged the person. The figure turned and Ritsuka smiled up at the face.

"SEMEI!" The person blinked and slowly backed out of his grip.

"Ritsuka?" He nodded.

"Semei, i thought you had died. Why didn't you come back when you didn't? Mom was always having a fit saying how it was my fau-" His voice drifted off and he looked to see his brothers worried face.

"Semei?" His brother shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka, i can't come back with you. I just can't. Tell Soubi, I'm assuming you are with him, that you have to leave. I'm sorry Ritsuka." With that he disappeared into the crowd. Ritsuka stood their rooted to the spot. To surprised to cry. When a hand was placed on his shoulder he turned. Soubi was looking down at him wiht a worried look on his face.

"Ritsuka, what is wrong? Why did you run off?" Ritsuka just stared at him.

"Soubi?"

"Hmmm?"

"I saw him... my brother In mean. He was here. But he said that he can't come back. That he just can't." Ritsuka looked up at Soubi and smied. A fake smile that made Soubi's heart melt with sorrow.

"I think we should leave now. Brother doesn't like me so we can leave now." He tugged at Soubi's hand and tried to lead him away.

"Ritsuka! No, we are going to stay and convince your brother to come home. Now! Come with me." Soubi scooped Ritsuka up into his arms and walked away. Not careing that people stared.

XXXX

**Another Chapter though it kinda sucks. Nothing YAOI in it either. Anyway, it's nearly summer and i am leaving for most of it so i may not be able to type. :( [Tears]**


	4. Chapter 4 The End

**I don't own loveless. This is the last chapter so I'll try to make it good. :) Hope it turns out much better than I hope.**

XXXX\

Upon reaching the hotel, Soubi who was still carrying Ritsuka, drew curious eyes. Ignoring the prying eyes, Soubi brought Ritsuka up to their room and slowly set him down on the bed. Slowly he tried to pry Ritsuka's hand off his coat but he wouldn't let go.

"Ritsuka?"

"Soubi, Semei hates me! That's why he doesn't want to come back Because he hates me!" Soubi ran his hands through Ritsuka's soft hair.

"That's not true, I'm sure he loves you Ritsuka." Ritsuka looked up.

"It's true he hates me!!! No one loves me. NO ONE!!!" Soubi flinched as the words struck him hard. Ritsuka gasped when he realized what he had said.

"Soubi! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I-I just..." He sighed not knowing what else to say.

"Ritsuka...? Do you want me to leave you along? I can if you want me to." Ritsuka shook his head.

"No... I want Soubi to stay with me." He looked into his eyes. "Will you stay with me?"

Soubi nodded hugging Ritsuka tightly as the little boy smiled. Slowly falling asleep. Slowly setting Ritsuka down on the bed, Soubi got up and pulled the covers over the sleeping boys face. He looked so peaceful and cute. Soubi smiled and sat down next to the bed. Watching the little boy sleep.

XXXX

Ritsuka woke the sun shinning on his face. He blinked and looked around for his lover.

"Soubi?" Where are you?" The bathroom door opened and steam streamed out into the room. Ritsuka blinked as soubi walked out toweling his hair dry. He saw Ritsuka sitting up wide awake and smiled.

"Good morning Ritsuka are you ready to go look for your brother?" Ritsuka looked at Soubi who turned away and walked over to the closet.

"Soubi?"

"hmm?" The man turned around and frowned.

"What's wrong ritsuka? Do you need something?" Ritsuka shook his head but held out his hand for a hug. Soubi embraced the boy and smiled softly. Ritsuka tilted his head and kissed Soubi on the lips. Runnign his tongue over those soft lips that spoke so many caring words. He fell back as Soubi pushed him down onto the bed. Teh kisses became deeper as ritsuka shrugged off his jeans and t-shirt. running his hands over his lovers toned chest. He moaned softly as a dry finger probbed at his entrance.

"S-soubi! Just do it...please..." Ritsuka's demands curled there around the room as Soubi thrust himself into the figure beneath him. Ritsuka nearly shreiked and bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself. He needed this. Wanted this and he had asked for it. Soubi pumped his cock along while he thrust into him. He moaned as the pain was driven away and replaced by pleasure that turned into fire. Weaving itself into his body, warming him making him want to burst. As he reached his high he moaned and smiled. What was he going to do? Did he really want his brother back? And being alone? He wasn't alone anymore. He had Soubi to help him to care for him...to love him." He looked up into Soubi's eyes and smiled.

"Soubi, we can go home, we don't have to look for my brother anymore. I have you and that's enough; please take me home. I need you and that's enough to make me happy." Soubi pulled himself out of ritsuka and smiled.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Ritsuka nodded and snuggled up into Soubi's arms.

"We can go home later. I want to sleep now." Soubi smiled.

"Rest Ritsuka. I love you."

XXXX

Well that's the end. I thought it was better than i had planned but finishing this on my laptop at school was to weird so i kinda cut it short. Hoped you liked it.

PLease RXR. XD


End file.
